The present invention relates to an article support and display apparatus for supporting articles of merchandise in display racks or cases and the like. Such displays are utilized in grocery stores and supermarkets and typically include peg bar support fixtures having apertures therein in which are removably inserted merchandise and molding support pegs for suspending and displaying merchandise for sale together with its product identifying information. Such devices are most common in refrigerator cases where luncheon meats and other prepackaged foods are displayed for sale although this is not the sole environment in which these devices can be found.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical article support and display device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,057. In employing such device, peg bar support fixture 1 having a substantially V-shaped cross-section is provided with cutout portions for releasably receiving molding support pegs 3 and merchandise support pegs 2. The molding support pegs being substantially S-shaped and having vertical extensions at their distal ends engage and support tag molding 4 through the use of slidable track clips. The molding support pegs 3 are provided in pairs for tag molding 4 which, in turn, are configured to slidably receive merchandise identification and pricing tags positionable proximate merchandise displayed for sale. The merchandise is, itself, supported on merchandise pegs 2 and, as shown in FIG. 1, tag molding 4 is positioned above and behind the distal ends of merchandise pegs 2 so that the merchandise offered for sale is not blocked from view by tag molding 4.
Yet another common iteration of a supermarket oriented merchandise display device is shown in FIG. 2. In this instance, a peg bar support fixture 5 is shown in the form of a tubular member having a substantially rectangular cross-section. Product identifying information is provided by a unitary molding support 6 which, at its proximal end, fits over support fixture 5 and, at its distal end, is provided with a turned-down section configured to receive product identifying information. As with the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the display device of FIG. 2 is also intended to be provided with separate merchandise support pegs (not shown) which emanate from support member 5 below molding support 6. Obviously, hardware intended to be used with V-shaped peg bar support 1 cannot be employed with rectangular tubular member 5 of FIG. 2.
Although not depicted in any accompanying drawing, yet a further merchandise display device commonly employed in supermarket environments consist of a planar sheet of perf board having a regularly spaced array of holes configured therein. Merchandise support pegs and molding support pegs can be frictionally fit within holes contained in the perf board for product display. Again, such an arrangement is incompatible with the configurations shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 requiring different hardware and support apparatus in configuring an appropriate display.
It has also been found desirable to provide merchandise support and display installations of the type discussed herein with a baffle. A baffle is a shelf which can be employed generally above the merchandise being displayed, particularly when the display is found within a refrigerated supermarket dell case. The baffle is employed as an energy-saving device to aid in directing air flow within and about the refrigerated case in order to maintain the proper product temperature at a minimum of cost. When baffles are employed in installations such as those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a separate support configuration must be employed in addition to the merchandise and molding support pegs which does nothing but add to the cost and complexity of the installation. In addition, if product location were to change, one would generally be required to reposition the baffle which is something which store clerks often times neglect.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an article support and display device wherein product and molding supports can be universally applied to all support structures commonly found in supermarket installations.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an article support and display device which includes energy directing baffle means without adding to the complexity of the structure so employed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an article support and display device wherein energy directing baffle means can be employed to eliminate the need for separate molding support devices traditionally found in prior art configurations.